rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Page174
'Sitemap' --- --- --- --- --- More interesting items/ideas for a BioShock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- Part 28 --- --- --- --- --- Big Sister(s) Didn't Look Like This - a little too Cenobite ... (And SitS used up all the puzzle boxes). May have been back when 'big sister' was the BS2 'villain' Eleanor before Sofia Lamb was chosen. http://www.bioshock-online.com/image.asp?concept=55 find this picture ^^^ --- --- --- City Projects - Repairing the Bathysphere System : The AE system was heavily damages and will take extensive repairs and resources (time and effort) before it is useful (incrementally as sections are made functional). Submarines are more flexible but don't have the capacities for bulk transports (and working ones are limited) Trolleys are being repaired/reactivated but need to operate thru secure territory. Bathyspheres can fill in some of the transportation needs to New Raptures expanding territory (somewhat faster than walking). * Stations ** Securing the Station Locations (from Splicers) and repairing/restoring the needed Utilities ** Fouled airlocks need cleaning and repair, replacements ** Pumps/pipes/valves need fixing and restoration to have reliable operation ** Communication Signalling systems to coordinate Bathysphere movements ** Trained operators required (Player missions, with NPCs normally) * Bathyspheres themselves ** Trained 'pilots' - Automatic systems restoration will take alot of work/time to have any reliability. ** Bathysphere servicing facilities need repairs/restoration to allow normal operations ** Repairs and maintenance - skilled/trained mechanics are required ** Spare parts need to be found or newly made (salvage missions) * Cables - Miles of the stuff stockpiled (location with access to sea) ** Restoring a Cable manufacturing/repair plant - requires plastics and Ryanium or steel wire ** Submarines equipped with stringing rigs to replace the cables * Restringing broken cables ** Many left laying on the seabed where they fell when the Cableways were not maintained ** Best were Ryanium fiber rope with synthetic rubber covering ** Splicing joints in broken/damaged cables - meant for quick repairs - temporary fix * Safety warning lights/signals ** Glowing lights embedded in the cable (about every 100 (50?) feet, used to make the cables visible to submarines, etc..) - an interesting sight to see - Bioluminescence using induction in a metal core line ** Station signals to assist manual control --- --- --- BS1 - "If you rescue her you get less ADAM but Tenenbaum has promised to make it worth your while" : No third choice? To leave the Little Sister Alone... The door in Medical Pavilion leading forward wont open until you do one of the two options. The Plasmids you already had (Incinerate, Electro-Bolt, Telekinesis) were plenty to finish the game (you already have got more than the Splicers you run into who have been splicing for years). Not exactly a 'Moral Choice' that will 'cost you' if you "do the right thing" (whatever that was). The designers made a marginal difference in the pay-offs for "Harvesting" vs "Saving" - maybe because they knew which way the players would go if you got virtually nothing for the good "Saving" the Little Sisters. (It might have been a worthwhile variant to play without alot of Plasmids/Tonics. Wouldn't it have been 'good' to not have to kill so many Big Daddies? After all, what did they ever do to you ??) --- --- --- MMORPG - Leave your lame 'Moral Choices' at the airlock : There is no 'ending' to the MMORPG, to finally figure out whether what you did mattered or not (or how). You are going to survive and Rapture will be saved. What 'moral choice' is needed??? Sure, some Little Sisters you manage to capture to "Save Them" might be "shot while trying to escape", but these things happen, and that ADAM would have gone to waste if you hadn't recovered it ... Maybe Little Sisters don't WANT to be saved -- did you ever think of that ???? The only REAL 'moral choice' is -- Do you WANT to Play This Game ? --- --- --- 'Moral' decisions in the MMORPG : ...Should I tip the waitress at the Diner -- these prices are a little high for 'Fish-n-Chips'. I ask myself - "What would Andrew Ryan do ???" But then does the NPC waitress actually respond to 'not being tipped'?? Or might I just as well save it to buy that new R-34 Wire Cluster I wanted for the Diving Suit ? --- --- --- Theory : Ryan Knew All Along of Fontaine's Plot and Set up his Own 'Sting' / 'Twist' .... : WYK - Ryan had the evidence, pieced it together (But then he was created as a one-dimensional character, to set a situation for a blast-fest game.) Planes don't just land (crash) right next to the Lighthouse (especially right after some unauthorized person had just turned the lights on). You don't think that was the only Vita-Chamber near where Ryan died, did you, seriously ? You don't think that Ryan would have given up, when he was actually winning ? Abandon HIS city to its enemy, which he was at that point ready to finally eliminate ? "A Man chooses, a Slave obeys" ... And someone under mental control obeys despite the writers alleging free-will. Yes, indeed a 'Lesson' to his son, who is being forcibly controlled by his enemy. Yes, Ryan giving up and committing suicide definitely teaches a 'lesson'. To coin a phrase ** 'NOT!!!' Developers/writers not quite as 'twisty' as they think they are. Any hack mystery novel runs circles around what 'twist' was shown in BS1. ????? The 'final' Twist (somewhat delayed) -- when you reach the rank of 'high-counselor' in New Rapture and learn the 'Great Secret' ... (SO NO, it is not 'Lamb WAS Ryan' ... or other fan fiction along those lines ) --- --- --- Lamb, now the Reviled Judas Goat : It will be interesting to see those various remaining EX-Lamb Shrines (encouraged by Sofia Lamb) marked over with derision and disparaging replies/remarks to the original demented Slogans - Calling her the 'Evil One', 'Stalin in a Skirt', 'Judas Goat', and the 'Metamorphosis to Annihilation - Mephistopheles', 'Unity for Lamb alone', 'Liar', 'Murderer', etc ... Testimonials by Ex-Splicers who were once members of 'the Rapture Family' give evidence of the extent of her crimes and insanity - for all to see (Exhibit at the Museum of Parasites and Insanity off Second Street, New Rapture). (( '' If she had managed to get to the Surface, then there could be an effort to bring her back for trial. '' )) --- --- --- Game Industry needs to move forward : After you've seen all these ideas of what could be done in an MMORPG, how could any game company do even a fraction of all this (when you've seen how limited even the best MMORPG games are, and their general refusal to move forward). If we are ever to get more than a simple shooting gallery/grind game, something has to fundamentally change. The creation-by-player model would be a likely way. Another would be the whole graphic technology world making alot of objects/assets/animations in some common format so that tools and utilization will be more universal, and standard objects will accumulate for Open use. Unfortunately, after seeing how 'standards' have NOT happened after 10+ years and companies not wanting to pool their efforts in any significant way, a shared 'Open' system doesn't seem likely to happen for a long long time.) When it does, let the dinosaur game companies go extinct, killed by their own inability to adapt to advances in computer technology. --- --- --- Sinclair, the "Ebil" Opportunist : Sinclair in BS2 is painted as an unscrupulous opportunist, yet he obviously limited himself to things already accepted as 'the way things work'. When you think of it, isn't everyone who came to Rapture an 'opportunist', taking advantage of the refuge that Ryan's City provided to them, for a thousand different reasons ? Sinclair is shown as more a realist, who saw ways to use the system to his advantage without any need to resort to criminal actions and deceptions (as Fontaine did). After Ryan puts him in charge of parts of Persephone, he 'sells' test subjects to Fontaine Futuristics, but notice the signs in the prison itself showing that they take volunteers for that purpose. It is no different than the policy in many prisons in the United States at that time (they forgot to show some adjacent industrial work that prisoners would be employed in to help pay their upkeep - another thing very common in the US at that time.) We never saw the numbers of people that Sinclair's many business interests employed, but by the number and types of companies he ran, he may have been one of the biggest employers in Rapture. If he was 'scamming' them, then wouldn't they go elsewhere? Since his companies continued, that should tell you how true that accusation is not. (compare that to the way Fontaine operated). He builds Sinclair Deluxe, which certainly looks alot better than Fontaine's Home for the Poor (and actually almost as good as the Ritzy places "the Best and Brightest" lived which we saw). So maybe he was just good at getting what was needed for a reasonable price, to give people what THEY needed - also at a reasonable price. --- --- --- 'Friending' Stuff'- Social Networking Aspects : To encourage Playership (and this MMORPG is supposed to offer a wide range/variation of play/interest activities), I suppose there can be various 'social network' aspects (people will expect it - and it can play its part). But it should have to do with The Game, and not what someone did at school today or how incredible the latest hyped mass-media celebrity is, or "did you see that funny LOLCat picture" .... Various avenues : * Appreciation for Player Created Content - recognition is an important encouragement factor - and this games success/achievement is dependent on that aspect. * People who organize in-game activities need appreciation - some of the more interesting things in MMORPGs Ive seen were due to players making things happen rather than the vanilla game system. This game may give them more to work with (and be creative with) than all the others combined. * Players who assist other players - the goal is rebuilding Rapture, and intelligent cooperation can get more done and enable better/richer 'game play'. * Players will create their own 'game' ontop of the basic mechanism - Enabling that will allow the players to take the game beyond what the developers expect/planned (as has happened in all the good MMORPGS). * Recent MMORPGs have little 'Community' compared to 'the old days' and their dumbed-down operations/mechanisms/crack-monkey-panderings limit the opportunities to recapture and exceed 'the old days' in those legendary MMORPGs - THAT is a shame, and a denunciation of the current situation foisted upon the players. --- --- --- Things Player's Find in Rapture - In-Progress Inventions (Which Never Were Realized) : With all the genius and wannabee-genius, you would have many prototypes for things being developed to 'make a fortune' as well as just a hobby for a multitude of 'would-be' inventors : * The automatic bartender (prefer one that doesn't brain customers with the martini shaker). * Automatic toilet scrubber - remember that Auto-Diary about "someone has to scrub the toilets" ?? * Robot Fly-bot that cleans windows - never seems to be able to get those corners... * Motorized roller-skates (goes fast - doesn't brake so good). * Robotic Little Sisters (actually part of the Lore/Canon) -- Hmmm, if there's a mechanical way to extract the ADAM, then why not just gangs of Big Daddies to haul corpses to a central processing site ??? Perhaps the ADAM extractions was the failure point.... * Mint Flavored Suicide Pills (civil war era) - problem is, soon you have no more customers... * The Pneumatic Transport ( http://images.search.yahoo.com/search/images?_adv_prop=image&fr=sfp&va=pneumatic+subway ) was tried in the early days (used to transport bigwigs from Welcome Center directly to Ryan's Offices) but was not feasible as the maintenance cost (mainly clearing clogging by ice formation) was prohibitive. * Dog in a wheelchair as a 'ADAM collector' ** ( http://irrationalgames.com/files/2010/01/StrayDogGath.jpg , http://irrationalgames.com/insider/January-from-the-vault/ ). Man's Best friend might have worked out but they were less trainable then the Little Sisters who were much better at solving problems dealing with the Rapture environment (they could go up and down stairs without any problems) * Someone somewhere suggested a Security-Bot to look like a Dalek... (again 'stairs' ....) * Boys of Silence - potential was never really tested ... (as of this writing). These ones dont look like demented hood ornaments. * Long tediously boring descriptions of potential computer game (for The Thinker...) that noone reads or knows how to comment on. * A Better Mouse Trap - good idea, bad timing - developed just as the Civil War was starting (not applicable as a Splicer-Trap, unfortunately......or is it ???). * Soylent Green. Shutdown of Rapture's Ketchup Manufacturing put the kabosh on this idea. * Video Phone - with the miniature TV cameras and obvious TV screens everywhere this should have been something that would be successful. Probably there should be some sinister story attached that explains why it never happened (RT&T protecting its monopoly or somesuch). --- --- --- --- --- . .